


Peaches part 2

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, No Angst, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, Oral, Other, Threesome, Ummmm its smut., hmmm i never write smut and i’m awkward, i guess. Fuck, its cute and fun, nonbinary characters - Freeform, they love eachother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: This comes after what happens in Peaches. Like a few hours after. Everyone eats breakfast and has a good time, and Show Pony’s thank you for buying the fab four food comes in the form of guess what- sex.Laddies and germs i feel love in this chilis tonight.





	Peaches part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hm i headcanon Party Poison as transmasc in the city, and being on testosterone for a while. Its not super relevant or described, but deeper voice? hairy? pimply? enlarged clitoris? Yep, all there. Not that that matters or any of you care we just out here being trans and having gender fuckery.

"Hey, man, hey, hey, how about some thank-you sex for that breakfast, hm?" Poison grabbed Pony by the front of the shirt and dragged zem into the room they shared with Jet.

"I suppose that would be an appropriate show of gratitude. But I’d better also get some thank yous for giving you a free show." Ze stopped inside the door to turn Poison around and rest zer hands on their hips.

"You did put on an excellent show, Show Pony." They looked up into zer eyes.

ze leaned down to kiss them, slowly, slowly. But Poison didn’t do slowly, they wanted more and they wanted it now. They took zem by the back of the neck and pulled zem in tight, kissing hard until they had Pony backed up against the bed panting. Ze leaned back, propped up on their arms, mouth hanging open and front teeth showing. Poison thought those lips and those teeth were the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Better get Jet in here. Can’t have any fun without him.”

They nodded and stuck their head out the door. “Jet!” They called into the kitchen. “Get in here!”

Jet wandered in with a canned peach slice. "What did you want?" he saw the way Poison and Pony were looking at him. "Oh." Oh! "Hold on, lemme-" he took a bite out of one of the peach slices. "You want the rest?" He offered the other one to Pony.

Instead of taking it out of his hand like a normal fucking human, ze slurped the peach right out of his hand and took some fingers along with it. "God! You're disgusting!" He said, and only halfway meant it. But ze didn't stop until ze licked all the peach juice off of Jet's hand. Poison decided they wanted in on this and kneeled up on the bed to catch Jet's mouth. It was sweet and sticky and fruity and they swore it was the best thing they ever tasted, aside from actual peaches. They hooked two fingers in Jet's belt loops and yanked him down on the bed and then flipped him over. Pony, finding the fingers gone from zer mouth, joined Poison on top of Jet.

"D'ya think that three people can, like, make out at the same time?"

Their faces were incredibly close together. So close he could feel the warmth from both of them without actually touching.

"Only one way to find out."

They found that, no, its awful hard for three people to make out at the same time. Poison's nose slammed into Jet's cheekbone, Pony tried to give them space and wound up only getting the corner of his mouth. Then it became a big wet squishy mess in the middle and it was hard to find a good angle and a good rhythm. Poison gave up and set to work taking Jet's pants off while Pony took over the kissing, sucking Jet's tongue into zer mouth.

"You're very mouthy today, aren't ya."

"Just so m... I'm... I don't even know, man." Ze delicately licked a stripe up his neck. “Here’s what i know: if i lick it, its mine.” 

“How much of me is yours now?”

“All of you, probably.” zer hand was behind his head, another one had slipped up under his shirt to sit on the side of his stomach, thumb rubbing slow circles. “I think your hair is still up for grabs. And anything below your thighs. Maybe your ears?” ze moved to suck on his earlobe. “Nope those are off the market now too.”

Poison was long done with their job and Jet’s pants, and was watching the two of them intently.

They found Pony’s hand under the shirt and asked “How do you want it then, babe?”

Ze grabbed one of Jet’s hands and folded the fingers into a pointing gesture, then tapping it against zer chin as if it was zer own hand. “Hmmmmmmmmm.”

Jet giggled beneath zem. Ze licked the pointer finger.

“Ok ok. Here’s what i’m thinking. What’s it called when its... sixty nine, but with three people?”

“Hell if i know.”

“Uhhhh. Equilateral triangle. Wait no! Equisexual triangle!”

“Oral wheel. The great wheel of oral?”

“You know what? That sounds too hard. And I don't think this bed is big enough for that.” ze was still holding Jet’s hand, and used it to point at Poison. “You, my dear, get to blow me.”

“Do i get to claim the ‘if i lick it, its mine’ rule too?”

“Of course, darling.” ze turned to Jet, pointing at him with his own hand. “And you, you better give my mouth something to do.”

“You’ve done nothing but use your mouth on me all morning.”

“You taste wonderful, Starman.”

Poison got tired of waiting and pushed zem sideways and onto zer back. They kissed zem once “that’s for breakfast,'' twice “that’s for showing us what an incredible athlete you are,'' three times “and that’s cause i love you.”

They kissed zer neck, up by zer ear. “That’s because you’re generous,”. They kissed just under zer jaw, lingering there to feel zer pulse in their lips. “That’s cause you’re in the top three most beautiful people in the world,”

“Top three, huh?”

“Yeah one of them’s Jet, one of them’s you, and one of them’s me. Not so lonely at the top anymore, huh?” They went back to kissing, so many, teeny tiny pecks down zer neck into zer collarbone, and then starting all over again with open mouthed kisses, just barely the tip of the tongue, and stopping where neck met shoulder to suck a hickey there, narrowly avoiding the developing bruise and blister from too many shoulder mounts. Pony was never immune to neck kisses, not in a million years. Ze had zer head turned to give Poison more room to work with. Jet ran a finger along zer jaw, then down zer nose and over zer lips, parted just slightly.

Poison had moved lower, now, working their way down the chest, so Jet moved in up top, nuzzling Pony’s face up with his nose and kissing zer lips again and again. His tongue darted into zer mouth and back, then again, deeper, sliding together. ze made a little noise into his mouth. 

“Yeah? That so? Tell me about it.” His lips moved against zers, zer breath hot on his tongue.

Poison, meanwhile, was just going to town down at Pony’s crotch. They took their sweet time getting zem all worked up. The trail of kisses came to an end at zer thighs, becoming a lake. They licked along zer inner thigh, almost up to the good stuff, but stopped, went back, drew it out. They felt zer hips twitch under them. zer fingers were in their hair, trying to guide their head toward zer dick, but they resolutely sucked a hickey into zer leg instead. They heard Pony make a little whine above them. Good. They grazed their teeth along zer skin, pulling a little bit of it.

More tugging in their hair. “Less teeth,” came Pony’s voice, somewhere between breathy and gravelly. Less teeth? But teeth were great! Oh well. They licked the very tip of zer dick, pleased at the little rut of the hips this earned, and went back to that gorgeous muscled thigh. 

“Such a tease,” came the voice.

They responded by nipping at zer skin. They waited for Jet’s head to move out of the way and caught Pony’s eye, looking directly into them as they breathed hot, wet air on zer cock, lining up their lips like they could take zem into their mouth at any second, but ducked back down to thigh land. With the next buck of the hips they couldn’t help but bite down.

Pony made a pained noise and Poison felt Jet pulling them up by the shoulder, mouth coming unstuck from Pony’s thigh with a squelch. Oh. They had bitten right where ze had pretty bad pole burn already.

“No biting.” They heard him say, and was gently pushed out of the way. Jet took over Poison’s job, jumping right in, figuring Pony had been teased enough. Poison watched zem come unglued at Jet’s soft mouth.

They felt sorta bad that they made Pony hurt, and sorta miffed that their job had been taken over, but ze pulled them into zer arms and held them tight. Their mouth was tired after all that but they just could not get enough. Their kisses became lazy and sloppy, there was no form to it, only feeling. They caught every last one of zer whines and moans, felt zer chest buzzing with the sound, zer body squirming and writhing under their boyfriend’s expert lips. They moved to hold zer hips down, trying to save Jet the discomfort of being fucked in the throat and gagging. They watched their partner lovingly, loved zer eyes squeezed shut and those long black lashes fanned out on zer cheekbones, zer mouth hanging open, gasping, zer hands coming up to find their torso and digging in with zer nails. Ze made some attempt to warn Jet but didn’t make it very far. Poison watched as zer whole body shuddered and then melted into a puddle on the bed. They let go of zer hips and tipped forward to lay down next to zem, stroking zer hair and still watching that gorgeous face. A few moments later Jet appeared up at the top of the bed with the rest of them and snuggled into the crook of Pony’s neck.

Ze brought a hand around to touch the tight curls at his temple. “You didn’t hafta-“

“I didn’t want ya to jizz all over me- i’m not showering again ‘till next week at least.”

“I mean... gross. But also, fair.”

He ground lazily against pony’s thigh.

They all lay there for a while, just breathing, until Pony reached down and swiped one finger through Poison’s vulva. “My god you’re wet.” ze wiped it on their stomach, following the thick trail of hair that led downwards. “Party, baby, come here, lemme have some of that.”

That phrase alone made them feel hot in the pit of their stomach. They scrambled up to get their crotch closer to Pony’s face.

Pony sat up and looked from one partner to the other. “I don’t know about you, but I think we can get two birds with one stone here. Starboy, go lay next to Party.”

Jet obliged. Both looked at Pony eagerly, both laying in front of zem.

Ze reached forward and took Poison’s hand. “You get to help me with this,” Ze purred, guiding both their hands down to Jet’s dick. Jet made a little “mmhh” noise and grinned.

Pony ducked back down between Poison’s legs and slid zer tongue up between their labia, so light and barely there ze knew it drove them crazy. Ze tried to mirror it with zer fingers barely ghosting over Jet’s member, fingers linked loosely with Poison’s. They tasted salty and natural and perfect, and ze drove zer tongue in again, harder this time, feeling how perfectly smooth and wet and soft they were. Poison hooked a leg around their shoulder and ze reached under it to properly touch Jet, doing zer best to match the movement of zer tongue with the movement of zer hand. Ze relished the sound of the ragged breathing from above them and swirled zer tongue over and around their clitoris and matched it with rubbing a thumb over Jet’s tip. Ze could feel Poison’s fingers relaxing and twitching as their hands moved in tandem up and down along Jet as ze pursed their lips around Poison’s clit and began to suck. The world was a mess of breath and sounds and bodies and wetness and movement. 

After Poison and Jet came ze climbed back up the bed and snuggled in between the two of them.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to shower anyway, babe.”

Jet lifted his head and looked down at himself. “Ugh. You’re right.” He turned to the side and wrapped his arms around the other two, pressing his forehead into Pony’s chest.

Poison did the same, grabbing on to Jet’s bicep and sandwiching Pony between them. They rubbed their stubbly chin on zer back and said thoughtfully. “Y’all wanna fuckin uhhhhhhhh. Take a nap?”

“You’re just full of good ideas today, dear.” Pony reached around behind zemself to pat Poison on the butt.

“Don’t I know it.” Jet murmured, rubbing his nose against Pony’s, eyes already closed.

**Author's Note:**

> How do we cope with loneliness and touch starvation? By writing intimacy!  
Big oof.


End file.
